


June 11th, 2020

by sombernova



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombernova/pseuds/sombernova
Summary: 2020 kinda sucks, but that isn't going to stop Phil from making Dan feel like the most important person in the world on his birthday.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	June 11th, 2020

June 11th. Phil's favorite day of the year (tied with his own birthday, which he loved immensely) is the birthday of his boyfriend, Dan. This year is the 10th birthday Dan's shared with him… ten whole years (almost eleven, now) of being together. Phil couldn't believe it.

Now normally, Phil loves to spoil Dan by taking him out to dinner and going somewhere romantic and seeing friends… but this year his other half has felt more introverted than normal. For quite a few reasons. And, Dan wasn't a huge fan of his birthday any year anyway.

But that wasn't gonna stop Phil from making this the best one yet. For quite some time, he's been planning a quiet but fun celebration in their own apartment- just the two of them. Pretty much what they both always want, but this is gonna be special.

So special, Phil thought as he hummed, returning to Dan's side in bed. Phil's eyes lowered in admiration as he watched Dan sleep, his messy brown curls contrasting the black and grey pillow. Phil leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend's freckled cheek gently and wrapped his arm around his waist from behind.

"Morning, Dan," he whispered softly when Dan started to shift and cuddle closer, smiling and enjoying being spooned.

Dan hummed and nuzzled him in response, not quite awake enough yet to reply. Phil kissed his cheek again, twice, before speaking.

"I've got some food in the kitchen for you, birthday boy," Phil said just as softly with a smile in his voice.

Dan groaned at remembering what day it was but flipped over and hugged him anyway. "You made me something?" he asks quietly, his voice not fully awake yet.

Phil smiled and hugged his boy closer, his chin resting on his head. "Well… to be honest I got up pretty early and made you a lot," he laughs, hoping he remembered to turn the stove off. "I made you my scrambled eggs, thankfully didn't burn the bacon, and I even made some french toast…" Phil prattles happily as Dan sits up, his smile widening as he hugs him tight.

"You're too good to me…" he says, kissing Phil's cheek then his lips. They giggle.

"Well of course, Dan." he smiles wide and squeezes Dan so tight in his arms, the younger of the two already wanting to cry at how lucky he was.

A loud whistle makes Phil jump up "Oh yeah, I boiled water for tea, too! I knew I was forgetting something…" Phil giggles, Dan rolling his eyes with a smile. "Meet me in the kitchen!" Phil says, running out to silence the teapot.

Dan smiles after his boyfriend and stretches, groaning a bit before shuffling out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt with his pjs.

By the time Dan got to the kitchen, Phil had a cup of tea steeping next to a spread of food so beautiful Dan could cry. Phil beamed when he saw him "Hi!! Come sit, come sit!"

Dan blushed a bit, coming over to sit in front of a giant breakfast. His heart was bursting with love for his dorky boyfriend who did, indeed, almost burn the bacon. But he didn't care.

*

"I hope you don't expect me to want to do anything right now because I am close to comatose." Dan laughs, snuggled up in a blanket and vegging on the couch, Phil putting on something to watch. 

"I was hoping for that, actually. I want you to take it easy today, babe. It's your day, after all." Phil smiles and kisses Dan's forehead.

"You.. don't have anything crazy planned? Like usual?" Dan inquires, curious but not complaining because of the warmth of his fuzzy blanket.

"I have some things, but that's not till later. I want you to relax and cuddle up… because I have to go pick up your cake!"

Dan's cheeks warmed as he smiled and hid his face.

"What, you think I wouldn't get you a cake? What kind of boyfriend would I be?" Phil chuckles, kissing Dan's head again. "Do you need anything while I'm out? Or before I go?"

Dan peeks his eyes out from his blanket and shakes his head. "Be safe, okay?"

Phil grins. "Of course, baby." Dan giggles at that before Phil leans down to cup his cheeks and kiss him gently. "I'll be back soon! Snuggle up and take a nap if you want!"

Dan, still buzzing from Phil's affection, gladly took that suggestion and got cozy on their couch to go back to sleep for a while.

Meanwhile, Phil ventured out to pick up the final piece to their night. Well, pieces. One was a surprise that gave Phil big butterflies to think about.

*

A few hours later, Dan stirred and woke up, checking his phone and called out for Phil. "Are you home?"

"I'm here!" he could hear, faintly. He must be in the gaming room. "Come find me!" Dan heard a little louder, smiling knowing he was home safe. He debated keeping the blanket wrapped around him before heading to find Phil.

"Phil?" he called, the door ajar and the room dark. "What are you up to, Lester?" 

"Nooothing!" Phil teased from the darkness, warranting an eye roll from Dan.

"Can I turn on the light, weirdo?"

"Hold on… yes!" 

"How the hell can you even see what you're-"

Dan cut himself off when he saw the room. Decorations everywhere. Like he definitely spent a lot of time on this. Balloons, streamers, decor in every color of the rainbow and then some. Even a lot of their plushies (which he noticed were missing the past few days) dressed up with little Happy Birthday signs. It was an explosion of color and happiness, like Phil Lester's mind was splattered all over the room. And in the middle of it all, the man himself, holding a monochrome cake that simply says "I Love You Dan" on it. The birthday boy was frozen, taking it all in. Holy shit did he plan this out, he thought, no wonder he wasn't allowed down here for a week.

"I wanted to do something extra special for our tenth year together- the tenth birthday you've had with me by your side. And… I couldn't be happier to still be here, with you. To support you and watch you grow into the beautiful person you are.' Dan is teary-eyed, stepping closer to him, 'And every day of this decade we've spent together, I've fallen more and more in love with you. And I will always love you, no matter what. You're the love of my life, and always will be." Phil presented the cake to Dan with those last few words and a big smile. 

Dan had tears welling up in his eyes and took the cake, admired it for a moment, then put it down on the desk so he could hug his soulmate as tight as he possibly could. Phil hugged him back just as tight, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dan's neck.

"I… I didn't think I could love you any more than I already do." Dan whispered, his voice strained from keeping tears in.

"I think that about you everyday." Phil smiled, wanting to say more but giving Dan a chance to respond to his big gesture.

Dan chuckles and pulls away slightly, wiping his eyes. "I mean it. I… I'm sorry that it… took me so long to become who I am now. And… I could never explain how much it means to me that you're still with me. Because… when I look at you, I know that everything is going to be okay." 

Phil smiles warmly and listens, reaching out to hold Dan's hands. "I can't believe you still love me… this mess that you've intertwined your life with.' They laugh. 'And I love you, more than I can say with any words in any language... Phil…" Dan pauses, looking into his boyfriend's bright blue eyes. 

Phil just tilts his head slightly to prove he's listening, bringing his right hand up to stroke Dan's cheek. Dan leans into the touch.

"Phil…' he says again, softer, 'this is a little out of nowhere, but… would... you wanna get married? Marry this sad, queer guy who's still desperately in love with you?" Dan asks, looking away as he feels his face flush. He meant it as a hypothetical question, but Phil's eyes widened and his cheeks flush too.

"I… are... you proposing to me... on your birthday?" Phil asks with a laugh after a brief pause.

Dan's face was a deeper red. "I-I was just asking! Like, if you'd still want to. We just haven't talked about stuff like that in a long time... and..." he trails off but is still smiling, squeezing Phil's hand.   
Phil purses his lips in a smile then moves his hand from Dan's cheek to his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, distracting him long enough to reach into his pocket. Phil pulls away after a moment and asks, "How's this for an answer?" and presents him a black ring box.

Dan freezes, his mouth falling open as he stares at the box. Phil stifles a chuckle at his face and waits patiently for him to respond. "...T-Talk about being on the same wavelength." Phil laughs out loud. A pause. "Well, Phil? I'm waiting." he looks up to him with a coy look. "Just because I mentioned it first doesn't get you out of asking me." Dan grins, Phil rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine, that's fair." Phil holds the box up and gets on one knee, looking up at Dan lovingly. Dan is trying not to laugh but seeing him like this is still making his heart swell. "Daniel James Howell,' he starts, opening the box for the first time, 'my soulmate. My partner through life,' Dan covers his mouth and smiles, 'Will you marry me?"

Tears formed in Dan's eyes again as he savored the sight of Phil asking his hand in marriage. It was everything like he imagined it would be. "I thought you'd never ask." They laugh. "Of course I will, dummy, come here." Dan helps Phil up and   
Phil scoops Dan into his arms and kisses him deeply. Dan hums and wraps his arms around Phil and lets the happy tears roll down his cheeks.

Slowly, they pull apart and Phil takes the ring out of the box and slips it on Dan's ring finger. It's a perfect fit, and Dan admires the black band adorned with small white diamonds all around the outside.

"I don't wanna know how you got this to fit so perfectly, but damn is this ring amazing," Dan sighs, thoroughly enjoying how it looks on his hand as he sat on the sofa (amongst the plushies). Phil sat with him and wrapped his arm around Dan's waist.

"Boyfriend magic, obviously." Phil proclaims, also thinking that ring looks damn good on his hand.

"Fiancé magic." Dan corrects, turning to Phil to see him smile wide, his cheeks a light pink.

"Of course, forgive me." Phil giggles, pulling Dan close and kissing him again. "So… how about this birthday? Pretty good, yeah?" They both laugh, Dan nuzzling Phil's neck.

"Best ever. Sorry I mucked up your proposal."

"Don't be. You made me less nervous about asking!" Phil smiles, kissing Dan's head of curls.

Dan sighs, so content and still staring at his ring. "I can't believe you really want to marry me. Did you think this through enough?" Dan jokes, intertwining their fingers.

"I've had ten years to think about wanting to marry you, Daniel.' Phil says, resting his head on his fiancé's, 'I knew I wanted to be with you forever ever since we met, I just had to find the right ring."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Phanfic I've written in /ages/ and I'm happy to make it all fluff and love. I hope whoever reads this enjoys <3


End file.
